


Managing Malcontent Magic

by Itzzzskittles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzzzskittles/pseuds/Itzzzskittles
Summary: I wrote this story for creative writing class, and I'm posting it here in case anyone gets really bored.Essentailly we have our main characters; Silas Thisbian- a man who has been working to get his dream job at Managing Malcontent Magic for ten years, who finally gets an interview the day the story is set. Then we have Amythest- Silas's best friend (and secret love interest) who has no known magic, but is very sweet. And last we have Sharpcutter, head of department at MMM, and the one in charge of Silas' interview.Silas, who is extremely loyal, gets a call from Amythest on the way to his interview. She needs his help, badly. He needs this job, badly. Which one will win over, his dream job, or his best friend?





	Managing Malcontent Magic

The Unfortunate Job Interview 

Today's the day! After 10 years of working and waiting I have finally have an interview with magical malcontent management. I don't really like wearing these fancy clothes, the man in the mirror doesn't look anything like my normal self, and this tie feels like it's suffocating me. but if a button up shirt and a fancy black suit give me a good first impression, I’ll suck it up. It takes me 10 minutes to fix my hair into some semblance of order, eating up a good chunk of my time. I tell myself it's OK, I woke up with plenty of time. I knew this would take me awhile. I choke down my breakfast, so nervous I could hardly swallow. I am so lucky Amythest made me some muffins, she really is my best friend. I have to leave; with my luck I'll still be late. I grab my keys and hop in my car; glad I had the foresight to get gas last night. OK, so amethyst had to tell me to do it. but at least I listened! And 15 minutes away and I had 15 minutes until I want to get there. For once, everything is working out nicely. I get halfway there before my mephone starts ringing. Amethyst is calling me. I'm a little confused, she usually sleeps in later than this. I don't think I've ever seen her up before lunch. 

When I pick up the phone, she's already crying. 

“Amythest, slow down!” I say, worry already intense in my chest. “I can't understand you. take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong.” I didn't know what can make a person as optimistic patient and happy as Amythest cry like this. 

“I lit the table on fire!” amethyst sobs, and I understand instantly. I hope I'm wrong, For her sake. Amethyst has always been odd, the only girl I've ever met with no magical powers over the age of 18. until today that is. I hope I'm wrong, I really truly hope I'm wrong. 

“Amythest, how did you light a table on fire?” I asked calmly despite the terror. I knew the risks of magic appearing this late, I knew the risk of malcontent magic. I know what it can do to her and everything around her. At this point, I'm honestly praying she led the table on fire to attempt insurance fraud. The IRS scares me less than Amythest having malcontent magic. 

her breathing has been raged, but she finally answers. 

“I don't know Silias. I don't know.” 

The worst words she could have said, and she even used my name. I but count on one hand a number of times I've heard her use my name, and we've been friends for 20 years. 

“Silas, I need help.” Amethyst is near hysterical at this point. I'm already in the parking lot, just 10 minutes away from the first step of my dream job. 

But amethyst doesn't know that, I'd planned on surprising her once I got accepted. 

Amethyst doesn't know that, and she does not have 10 minutes. I turn my car back on and I leave. 

“Amythest, is the fire still burning?” I need to know. I need to know what type of power she's used I need to know how fast, how strong, and how much. and I need to know now. 

“yes? “Amethyst whimpers. 

I know to stay calm, any sign of fear from me could cause Amythest to panic. panic is the last thing she needs right now. so I ask, “is it changing colors?” 

I almost crashed my car when she said yes. Amethyst was a Ignis Slinger. She was in more danger than she knew, and I couldn’t tell her. Not yet anyways, not before she learned to control it. 

“I have a fire extinguisher-” 

“no. No no no no no no no no. Amythest do not try to use a fire extinguisher, don’t bring it into the room, do not look for it.” I pray she listens. Her magic is already malcontent, there’s no need to make it murderous. I am two minutes away, and I can see the colored smoke in the air. 

I pull into the driveway, and I don’t waste time turning the car off. I’m in the dining room before the front door even shuts. It's even worse than I thought, and Amythest is still clinging to her phone. 

“Amythest, Amythest come with me, okay? We need to go outside.” There is no wrangling the fire now, and I can hear the police sirens coming. Leave them to clean up the mess, I have more important things to do. I need to get Amythest out of here, I don’t have a siphyon with me, and she desperately needs one. 

“Amythest,” I repeat myself again, this time she turns to me, her eyes have turned from green to red. “come with me.” I repeat. 

She does. I put her in the front seat of my car, and hand her a coffee cup. It won’t do much to help if she panics again, but it will keep her hands still, and still hands are safe hands. 

So long as she stays calm. We drive in utter silence. For the second time today, I approach Managing Malcontent Magic, this time with a completely different agenda. 

I knew I was never going to get another interview, let alone hired. The most elite power management organization in the world, and they do not give second chances. But I don’t care. I needed a siphyon for Amythest, and I wasn’t going to wait. She hadn’t received hers as a kid, not like the rest of us. There had been no need, no powers to justify it. She did not need help to control them, because she did not have them. But she needed one now, and I was going to get her one. 

What's a little federal theft and breaking and entering when it comes to friends? 

Or at least, an attempt at federal theft and breaking and entering... we barely got past the receptionist when we got caught. 

Of course, with my luck, we got caught by the head of the department. The very angry head of the department... who I was supposed to interview with over an hour ago. 

Whoops... 

I expected Janz Sharpcutter to be intimidating. I did not expect a tiny little fairie with bright blue wings. He looked almost identical to Amythest’s father. If I hadn’t known he was on the other side of the continent, I would have thought it was him. 

“Is there any reason you’re hiding in a storage closet instead of the interview room Silas Thisbian?” 

“... would you believe me if I said I got lost?” I asked, hoping a bit of humor would get us out of this without a set of handcuffs. 

“Maybe if you weren’t three floors away, and hiding a very expensive siphyon behind your back. Did you think we wouldn’t notice you dragging an Ignis Slinger with flaming hair into the siphyon closet?” 

I had hoped he wouldn’t notice that. 

“I can explain!” 

“Don’t. Besides, she needs a green one, not a red one. They’re separated by intensity, not elements. Come with me, I’ll help your friend control the outburst.” 

I had no idea what was happening anymore. But I followed Sharpcutter down the twisted hallways. I was lost by the second minute, it felt like I was navigating through a giant pile of spaghetti noodles. But I kept up, half-running and dragging Amythest along. She was uncharacteristically quiet, but it didn’t worry me, at least not yet. She had reasons to be freaked out. 

I ran straight into Sharpcutters back. He gave me a dirty look, but turned towards Amythest. 

“Amythest, look at me” he was nice to her, nicer than I expected. But I was more concerned that he knew her name. 

“wait, how do you know her name?” I asked, already about to bolt and take our chances with the spaghetti corridors. 

“Tell me this Thisbian, did Amythest’s father ever mention me? Did you think I wouldn’t recognize my own niece?” 

I had no idea what to say. If he knew Amythest, why hadn’t she been tested for magical powers already? If the head of department for the most elite magical management company was a direct family member, shouldn’t she have had the best care and training available? Why had she been left untested, even without noticeable symptoms, if she came from a family with such power beings? I didn’t understand, and I had no idea where to start asking questions. 

Well, I had one idea. “Can you help her? She lit a table on fire this morning, and she’s never shown magic before.” I don’t know if I should have told him the details, but I had a feeling they were more important than normal. I turned to Amythest, hoping I could get her to talk before she went into shock. “Amythest? Are you okay?” Her eyes turned clear for the first time today. 

“I’m okay. I’m fine” she muttered, almost sorta kinda convincing. Okay, she wasn’t convincing at all, but she was talking. I didn’t get a chance to say anything else, Sharpcutter had put her in a chair, and a green siphyon in her hands. The fire stopped instantly, her whole body relaxing and the siphyon glowing brighter than a flair. I would have kissed the ground Sharpcutter stood on for the smile on her face. My Amythest was back. I didn’t care how much training she would need, as long as I never saw that empty look again. 

“Thank you” Amythest and I spoke at the same time. Laughter bubbled out of my chest before I could help it, utterly relieved. 

“Amythest, can you step through the door to your left? I have to talk to Thisbian.” Sharpcutter’s words reminded me of the whole breaking and entering and attempted theft matter. I’m not going to lie, I was a little worried that I was going to need bail money. 

“You’re hired Silas.” Sharpcutter grinned while he spoke. I was shocked. 

“You managed to divert a level four crisis with no training, supplies or experience. I have employees twice your age who wouldn’t have been able to keep a Malcontent Magic patient that calm, let alone get them to a safer place in one piece. That’s impressive, even with the breaking into my facility. We will be talking about that later, I still want to find out how you did that. But for now, you’re hired.” 

I didn’t know what to say. This was a decade of work in the making, and I got by on sheer luck. None of my studies had prepared me for today. But it worked, Amythest is safe, and will be trained. I got my dream job, and no one got arrested. All in all, not a bad day. 

“Thank you.” I didn’t know what else to say. So I got up to leave. 

“I’ll call you with the rest of the information you’ll need Thisbian. But if you ever break into my facility again, you will get arrested. Don’t test my patience again. Now go, and take my niece home. Both of you should drink some hot chocolate, and then take a nap.” 

“I won’t break in again sir, but can I ask; why hot chocolate?” I knew about sleep, but why hot chocolate? It didn’t make any sense. 

“Because child, hot chocolate is good for your soul, and you look like you’ve been hit by a truck. Show up on time Monday.” 

Perhaps Sharpcutter has a sense of humor afterall. Amyhtest and I go home, drink some hot chocolate, and pass out on the couch.  
She sleeps with her head on my chest, and I can't help but feel like this was the best thing to happen to me.


End file.
